


"For them"

by alwerakoo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Memories, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Post-War, Regret, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhappy Ending, War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwerakoo/pseuds/alwerakoo
Summary: "Fundy is six years old and has big plans for the future."Or: Fundy is trying his best, but after you have fallen off the edge there's not much you can do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	"For them"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what my life has come to: block man.
> 
> This is based off my au, check out https://alwerakoo.tumblr.com/post/634665188649549824/arranged-marriage-au for more details (or just "dream smp arranged marriage au" tag on tumblr)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, i'm trying my best :')

Fundy is six years old and has big plans for the future.

Wilbur laughs when he says he'll one day become president of the whole world and release all the animals from the zoos.

He laughs even louder when, after thinking for a moment, he corrects himself, stating that he'll leave the llamas there because they are mean and ugly.

Fundy doesn't understand what's so funny about his flawless plan and puffs out his chest as Wilbur ruffles his hair and says he would vote for him.

In a few years, Fundy will look back at those moments, these memories. How the whole world seemed so big, but that filled him with excitement rather then dread. How his dad would carry him on his shoulders, pointing at the horizon, teaching him the names of constellations. How safe he felt in his arms.

6-year-old Fundy draws pandas and cats and dreams about his future.

\----

Fundy is twelve and wants to do something great.

He watches his dad stand on a pedestal, taller than all of them, taller than the rest of the world.

He listens as he talks. About a new beginnings, about a new great day that will be followed by another and another.

Wilbur sings about freedom and Fundy listens with eyes full of hope.

When Wilbur puts him in a uniform, he feels something new. Responsibility, as if there was an oath that came with the outfit, a promise to fulfill unspecified expectations.

Wilbur smiles as he buttons up his coat. He spills the weight that’s been pressing down on his heart onto his son. Fundy’s shoulders are beginning to buckle.

Fundy says she wants to be just like him when he grows up.

"I’ll make you proud" he says, and Wilbur laughs and ruffles his hair.

\----

Fundy is sixteen and really wants to believe in a better tomorrow.

When Wilbur talks about freedom, his words flow like a melody, filling soul with hope and faith that they’re so close. That what they so desire is already at hand. They just have to reach a little further, a little more.

But Wilbur's words cannot drown out the sounds of war.

Tommy and Tubbo are fifteen, but when Fundy looks at them, at their dirty faces, scarred hands and messy bandages, they seem so much younger.

They play soccer and laugh at his stories, and then stand in the middle of the battlefield amidst all the smoke and explosions the next day. They stand proudly, facing the sun, without a trace of hesitation on their faces.

Fundy stares at them and digs his heels a bit further into the ground.

He sees his goal behind his eyes, somewhere in the distance. A picture painted with childhood dreams, words of his father and the desire to prove something (more to himself than to anyone else).

The uniform is heavy, but Fundy stands upright.

\----

Fundy is seventeen and does not believe in a better future.

He stands beside Wilbur, between ruins and rubble, staring at the horizon. Behind the smoke, the sun casts a pale beam of light on the remains of what he once called home.

It was foolish to call your own something that never belonged to them.

Now knows it now.

He still remembers Eret's face.

Strangely, when he thinks about them, the first things that comes up in his mind are those little moments. How the faint glow of the brewed potions illuminated their face, how they laughed when Tommy said something very funny or very stupid, how they smiled while talking to Wilbur.

Pieces of memories, like fragments of dreams, somewhere behind his eyelids, clinging to that sleepy feeling, not ready to face the reality.

Fundy remembered them as a friend.

Somewhere behind him, he hears a muffled sob.

Wilbur hides his face in his hands.

His song about freedom is slowly dying out in Fundy’s heart.

\----

Fundy is eighteen and tired.

"After every rain comes a rainbow" says Wilbur, laying out a new, fragile foundation.

Neither of them seem to believe it.

Fundy can still smell the smoke in the air, hear explosions, swords clanging, even in his dreams.

When you’re stretching out your hand towards the goal , farther and farther and farther, ignoring the fact that you are standing right on the edge of a ravine – you're bound to fall.  
Especially with a uniform that weights more than you can handle.

Fundy laughs when they’re eating breakfast, pretending that their food supplies aren’t clearly running out, that Tubbo's eyes aren’t puffy and red, that there isn’t someone out there, that should be sitting at this table.

He laughs at Tommy's jokes because Tommy is the only one who’s still trying. Fundy can appreciate that.

Maybe that's why when he accidentally overhears their conversation, he feels his throat tighten.

Tommy always praised his discs a little too much. Always keeping them close, turning them over in his hands every now and then, as if a reminder, a memory of a slightly better reality.

“They're just discs” he was saying now, his voice quiet.

Tubbo isn't sure Tommy's plan will work.

Fundy knows it will.

And that's exactly why he can't let it happen.

The night sky is clear. Fundy sneaks between the walls, touching the cold stone with his hands, looks up and remembers the names of the stars.

Dream let’s him speak, which is surprising. Maybe he didn't actually expect to be instantly killed, but crossbow in Sapnap’s hand was still a very real threat.

He tries to sound confident. Prays they don’t notice how much he’s shaking.

Dream shakes his hand. Agrees.

Fundy tries to think about Tommy. He’s doing this for him. For all of them.

\----

Fundy is eighteen.

And tries his best not to cry at his own wedding.

Tubbo went above and beyond for him, lighting up the entire dance floor with colorful lights, decorating every possible space with flowers, including a piece of Niki's cake. It stands on the table, beautiful and covered with white icing and fancy decorations.

Fundy hates it all.

Someone hands him a glass of champagne. His hands are too shaky to hold it up.

Dream is pulling him towards the dance floor.

His friends are shouting something, laughing out loud.

Dream's hands are warm but rough, with a firm grip. In other circumstances, with someone else, it might have even felt nice. Giving him a sense of security, grounding in reality.  
But when Dream touches him, Fundy feels like he’s in a cage, with no way of escaping. Like animals in a zoo.

He looks at Wilbur. Their eyes meet and his father looks away.

Fundy remembers once promising him that he would make him proud.

He can pretend to be angry at him. For the fact that he doesn’t remember the times when he didn’t feel the weight of the word on his shoulders. For filling him with thoughts of freedom and a future where everything will be better. For giving him to an unreachable goal, falling straight into the ravine.

Deep down, all he wants is for him to look at him and smile like he used to, ruffling his hair.

Fundy is eighteen and feels like his future has slipped through his fingers.


End file.
